2018 Tushka, Oklahoma Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Cordova AL Tornado 3.jpg|image caption = The Tushka, Oklahoma EF5 near peak strength.|date = July 18, 2018|times = 1153-1348|touchdown = 11:53 AM CDT|winds = 286 mph (recorded)|injuries = 561|fatalities = 296|damage = $3.91 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas of Tushka, Oklahoma|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak of July 18-21, 2018}} The '''2018 Tushka, Oklahoma Tornado '''was a late morning-early afternoon, violent, and deadly EF5-rated tornado that hit the town of Tushka, Oklahoma in the late morning to early afternoon on Wednesday, July 18, 2018, causing 296 deaths, 561 injuries, and $3.91 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The tornado was apart of an outbreak that caused many other violent and deadly tornadoes. 2 other EF5's touched down in Oklahoma, the EF5 that touched down in Broken Arrow killed 121, and the EF5 that hit Keyes killed 88. Mobile radar recorded wind speeds, at the highest, were 286 miles per hour (460 km/h). This tornado was the 30th confirmed EF5 tornado of 2018. At 11:53 AM CDT, the funnel cloud that produced the Tushka EF5 touched down 4 miles west of Soper. As an EF1 with a record forward speed of 99 miles per hour (159 km/h). Entering the town of Lane as an EF3. Immediately, with 165 mph winds, the tornado caused severe damage to multiple houses around Lane, killing 4 and injuring 41 in the process. Tracking as an EF4 near Tushka, another 124 were killed long with 146 injured when the twister stalled over 2 neighborhoods in a span of 4 minutes. While entering Tushka, another 121 were killed along with 292 injured when 4 restaurants, 5 neighborhoods, and 3 car dealerships were completely destroyed. Most of the cars in the area of the town were either found 0.5 miles to 14 miles away from their original location and found mangled beyond recognition, while other cars were never located. Another 47 were killed when the tornado hit a factory, completely leveling the facility and killing most of the workers inside. Another 17 were injured. 67 were injured when another neighborhood was hit at high-end EF2 strength. As the tornado was manually weakening, then last 15 were injured in a mobile home park was moderately damaged. At 1:48 PM CDT, the monster EF5 dissipated 2.1 miles west of Coleman after leaving 296 dead, 561 injured, and nearly $4 billion dollars in damage. Originally rated an EF4, the tornadoes path was so long that it took surveyors nearly a month to write the final reports. The final rating is widely accepted because of the fact that hundreds of well-built homes were leveled and multiple mobile radar trucks recording wind speeds from 61 to 286 mph. The following day, the NWS gave the rating an EF5 due to extreme damage in Tushka. The path reached 97.88 miles long and 2.1 miles wide. Gallery 220px-Kctornado4.jpg|The Tushka EF5 over a neighborhood. 220px-DamageWisconsin-_June_2007.jpg|Damage to a house in Tushka. 250px-Parkersburg_tornado_damage.jpg|Damage to a neighborhood near Tushka. Goldsbyslab.jpg|EF5 damage in Tushka. 265px-Aerial view of 2013 Moore tornado damage.jpg|An aerial view of high-end EF4 and EF5 damage in Tushka. July 18, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Outlook (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for July 18, 2018. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018